


Stuck In The Middle With You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [87]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Could you lower your breathing? It’s super annoying. Thanks.” For kylux please??





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Trapped in an elevator, Claustrophobia

Right on cue, Kylo leaned close and huffed in Hux’s ear. Hux hissed as he moved away from the moist air, shuffling over until he could lean against the side wall of the elevator, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to rub furiously over his face. 

“Was that really necessary?” Hux asked, removing his glasses to clean them for good measure. 

Kylo shrugged, a wide grin on his face and resumed tapping his feet on the carpet. A moment later he started beating out a counter rhythm on his knees. He caught his lip with his teeth as he gave himself over to the tune in his head. From the corner of his eye he could see Hux crossing and uncrossing his arms, eyes darting about the elevator. He wondered if he’d actually have to start singing to get him to crack…

“Please stop.”

“Stop what?” Kylo asked, lifting one foot to stomp it down. 

Hux glared at him, the glasses he usually only wore at his desk serving to make his eyes look sharper than usual. 

“Look, we may be trapped in here, but-”

Hux stopped, hands flying out to the wall as the elevator shuddered, the overhead lights flickering. The lights stabilized, the intercom crackling as it turn on again. 

“Sorry about that gents, but we think we have the problem identified now. You should be out shortly.”

The intercom crackled again, the engineer dropping the connection before Hux could start screaming at him again. Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux, then turned to fish a couple of protein bars from his bag. He held one out to Hux. 

“What’s that?” Hux asked, hands not yet removed from the walls. 

“Just something sweet, keep the spirits up.”

Kylo gestured with the bar. 

“You either take this from me, or I start drumming again.”

Hux snatched the bar from his hand, adjusting his glasses as he read the description on the label. Kylo watched him as he unwrapped his own bar, biting off half of it. 

“I’m not sure I can eat this…” Hux said, holding the bar back out to Kylo. 

“Delicate sensibilities?” Kylo asked, crumbs spilling from his lips. 

Hux rolled his eyes and dropped the bar in Kylo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his body again. Still watching him, Kylo reached into his bag and pulled out his other stash. 

“Try this one.”

Hux didn’t move to take the second bar, but Kylo watched as his cheeks grew red. 

“Those are mine,” he said, eyes snapping up to stare at Kylo. “Those are the bars I bought and left in the break room. I had my name on the box.”

“I know,” Kylo said. “They’re really tasty.”

Whatever insults Hux was muttering were too low for Kylo to hear, but he couldn’t help making a show of checking his fingers to make sure they were all present when Hux snatched the bar. 

“Do you have more of these in there?”

“No,” Kylo said, “that was the last one. Just a dead phone and a book.”

Hux sniffed as he nibbled the bar, trying to make it last. Kylo began tapping his feet again, more gently this time, watching how Hux watched them, especially when he moved them side to side. Kylo found himself wondering if Hux had a cat he had learned the behaviour from. 

The elevator shuddered again, then began smoothly descending to the lobby. Hux shot to his feet, out the door as soon as it was wide enough. Kylo followed after him more slowly, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he retrieved his phone and headphones from within. He set the earbuds in place, scrolling through his music as he headed for the door. 

“I thought you said your phone was dead.”

Kylo turned around to see Hux looking at him with his head cocked to the side. Seriously, if this man hadn’t got a cat, it was a crime against nature. 

“And I knew you were easy to annoy,” Kylo replied, pulling the headphones free again. Hux’s frown deepened, and Kylo could see the tension in his jaw that promised Hux was working up to a tirade of epic proportions. 

“Nah, I’d heard you were were claustrophobic, thought it’d be better to distract you.”

“By irritating me relentlessly?”

Kylo shrugged again, the bag slipping off his shoulder as he did. He swung it back up as he replied;

“We work with what we have.”

Kylo was about to turn to leave, when Hux’s voice called him back again. 

“You want to get dinner?”

Kylo turned around, not trying to hide the surprise on his face. 

“We were in there a while, I don’t know about you, but I’ve missed my train home,” Hux said, looking more awkward as Kylo turned towards him. “And I kind of owe you.”

“What,” Kylo teased, grinning again, “you owe me dinner for feeding you with your own chocolate?”

“We’re out of the elevator,” Hux responded, “you can stop being annoying now.”

“No,” Kylo said, watching the answering spark in Hux’s eyes, “I don’t think I will.”


End file.
